Isis
Isis is the Queen of the Nisleseerans. She bears the red Ankh on her head as a symbol, she was given it when she was 16 years old. She is trained in several different types of fighting and is hugely skilled. She was born on her homeworld of planet Rhapsody, to the king Amunra. He doted on his daughter, prophecies telling him that she was a born leader, and would make a great queen. While she grew up with plenty of servents and slaves, she never had a slave of her own, nor did she ever push for one. Though she never pushed against slavery seeing not only at her age, but since it was built into her culture. But on her fith birthday she was given a slave who was 20. He was a well trained warrior, and was to guard her, his name was Khonsu. She grew up under his watchful eye, since though her father always sent her gifts and such, never had real time for her. But she never saw Khonsu as a father. She wasn't sure how she saw him for a while. When she was sixteen she was offically made the crown princess and therefore heir to the throne of the Planet Rhapsody. She was given the tattoo that marked the rulers, most often females seeings as the rulers born usually were, but not always. By this time those unknown feelings that she went from never knowing to not being able to identify became stronger, and she began to realize what feelings she was harboring for her slave. She loved him. But being a good girl she new nothing would ever come from that. She new her place, and his. It pained her to think that. She tried to ignore her feelings, slaves were the bottom of the rung almost nothing could change that, the things that could made a fire raging on the water during a hurricane, while there was a lunar eclipse, seem common. She was devoted to her people, so stepping out of line didn't seem like a plausable option. But her feelings grew. So when she was away at a meeting filling in for a slightly ill father, Isis worked up the nerve to tell Khonsu how she felt about him, insisting he needn't answer and needn't tell anyone. Then she kissed his cheek and left him standing there. He caught up but said nothing, leaving her to think he felt nothing for her. But it was not for a lack of feelings. His feelings raged inside him, he longed for her. But he dare not do anything. If he acted he would loose his life, he did that he could no longer protect hers. That is what mattered. But a young profettess, Cleopatra, came to her with several things that needed to be carried out on her 18th birthday, earning a meeting with her and her father. She told them first she would need to take a journey to learn to protect the world, do what is best for it. "But if you help one side you must help the other so pick when you help carefuly and what information you give." she warned her. Isis nodded as did her father. Who's next words were and order to Khonsu that he would go with her to protect her. Cleopatra's next orders shocked all who heard. Things like this were so rarely heard, they so rarely occured. "Next, I speak about your Daughter's future husband lord, the time has come for her to wed, by the next 7 moons." Amunra shocked by this sudden warning but didn't let the week warning etir him "and a grand wedding it will be if you tell me who the groom is I need." He said. Cleopatra had smiled at this. "The one who has always watched over her, the one who loves her in secret, the one who she pines after. The ones who believed they were destined to never be together. She is to marry the slave you baught for her so many years ago, Khonsu" So in a week, Isis and Khonsu were finally married. The two couldn't be happier. Isis offered to remove the tattoo that labled her his master, but he argued saying she still owned his body, heart, mind, and soul. and he loved her for it. They traveled on a ship piloted and kept up by the skilled Ma'at. It doesn't take long for Isis and her to hit it off and the two become best friends, despite the huge class difference (so highly frowned upon in the culture but, since this whole mission was prphecied, it is overloked,) and found the ones Isis believed they should help but to help they had to help the enemies to. Always being careful to give useless or close to useless information to the enemies whenever possible, and good information to the Z fighters when possible. But it was hard for anyone to trust her. And it took quite a bit of time for the Z fighters to actually trust her. Akina was the first to realize what was actually going on. She was surprised, but informed her husband, who brought up the theory with the others. She later gives birth to a daughter, Nefertiti. Personality: Isis is spoiled, observant, elequant, a bornleader, she is reveared as more than just a Princess, and it never went to her head. She is doesn't always seem easy to trust, and she does what she is going to do without explaining. She loves her family and her people. Trivia: -She is thought to be the daughter of Amunra and the Goddess, Sylvessta, the goddess of sexuality, honesty, the sky, and marriage. Since her mother is unknown and a great deal her physical traits and features, and her abilities match those that are descriped with the goddess for thousands of years. -She is the first member of royalty in her species to marry a slave, without getting banished and causing many problems. -She has Aerokenisis Category:Female Characters